


The Stolen Heirloom

by DecadentCollectionDestiny



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Protectiveness, Romance, based on a sidequest, cause i made link talk too much in the first version, im keeping the original up in case anyone likes that version better, this is a slight rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecadentCollectionDestiny/pseuds/DecadentCollectionDestiny
Summary: When the generations-old Sheikah heirloom is stolen, Paya is at her wits end. It's up to Link to set things right: bring back the heirloom, but above all, protect Paya.
Relationships: Link/Paya (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 35





	The Stolen Heirloom

The double doors of the largest house in Kakariko Village swung open. The young man who stood in the doorway stopped in shock and felt his heart drop when he saw the situation before him.  
Collapsed on her knees on the floor of the room was a young woman, grey hair tied up in two buns on her head and a Sheikah emblem on her forehead. Her head rested in her hands, but she looked up at the sound of the door.  
"Link..."  
Link hurried into the room and knelt by her side. "Paya?"  
"I swear I only took my eyes off it for a second!" Paya wailed. "What should I... What should I do?"  
Noticing the empty pedestal behind her, Link could guess what had happened.  
"The Sheikah heirloom..." said Paya, looking over her shoulder at the pedestal where the glowing orb once sat. "The heirloom has been stolen!"  
Link bit his lip with worry. He had visited Kakariko Village many times, and every time he had seen Paya diligently at work, either tending to the guardian deities that stood outside the house where she and her grandmother Impa lived, or cleaning the precious Sheikah artifact that was now nowhere to be seen.  
Having only recently been woken from a sleep of 100 years, with no memories to his name, Paya had been the first friend Link had found when exploring Hyrule. Seeing her in distress made his heart ache.  
"And just when I had finally discovered the heirloom's secret..." Paya continued.  
"'The hero, as chosen by the Sheikah heirloom, will be gifted the blessing of antiquity'," quoted Impa, who was sitting nearby. "Paya thinks 'the hero, as chosen by the Sheikah heirloom' is you, so she stayed up all night researching the heirloom. She came to the conclusion that 'the blessing of antiquity' refers to one of those ancient shrines. And that the heirloom is the key that opens the shrine." Impa slapped her knee in frustration. "And just before we were able to tell you this, the thing is stolen!"  
"I had been cleaning the heirloom regularly every day from morning to dusk," said Paya, sniffling. "Someone must have stolen it during the deepest hour of the night." She looked around warily. "This place is off-limits to outsiders... and no one from the village would do such a thing! Would they?"  
Link sighed and shook his head.  
Paya shuddered. "Someone with evil intent came into this sacred place. I'm glad Grandmother is safe, but I still feel so... violated." She buried her head in her hands once again, shivering with fear. Link silently wrapped an arm around her shoulders, giving her what he dearly hoped was a comforting squeeze.  
"Link..." said Impa. "Paya is afraid the thief may still be nearby. Would you please stay by her side today?"  
Link looked up at Impa and nodded solemnly and silently.  
The hours passed, and later that night, Link and Paya stood in her room on the second floor of the house. "Thank you for staying by my side for the whole day," said Paya, hands clasped at her chest.  
Link smiled. “I’m happy to help you.”  
Paya took a deep breath. "Master Link... I see now that crying and feeling scared won't help us get the heirloom back." The expression on her face changed from troubled to puzzled. "I checked with Dorian and Cado, but they said they didn't see anyone other than the villagers around."  
Link’s brow furrowed. He knew the two guards to be honest, hardworking men, but something still didn't add up.  
Paya shook her head. "I'll try again to remember all I can about the night the heirloom was stolen, but the thief may still be hiding nearby." She looked Link in the eye, something she didn't do often. "I have a bad feeling. If you spot any suspicious movement at night, don't approach..."  
Link nodded slowly, knowing full well that that was not going to happen. He placed both hands on Paya’s shoulders. "Do you need me to stay with you?"  
Paya shook her head, pink-faced. "N-No, thank you. You've done so much already."  
Link tilted his head, eyebrows knit together.  
"Really," Paya insisted. “It’s - I’m fine.”  
Link nodded and his hands slipped off her shoulders. As Link looked at Paya, he realized for the first time that she was slightly taller than he. This didn't diminish one bit his desire to protect her and keep her safe from harm.  
With this thought, he pulled her into an embrace, one hand behind her neck. "Everything will be okay,” he whispered. “I promise you."  
He felt her arms wrap around him. "Thank you... Master Link." He felt her trembling ever so slightly, which only made him hold her tighter.  
After bidding Paya good night and nodding a goodbye to Impa, Link descended the many stairs that led from the house to the village.  
"Hello there, Link!" one of the guards waved from the gate.  
"Hello Dorian," said Link.  
"I'm glad you stopped by," said the guard. "Paya's been at her wit's end."  
Link nodded knowingly.  
"I just don't understand it," Dorian continued. "Who could have stolen the heirloom? I don't remember seeing anyone suspicious."  
"It's very puzzling," said Link.  
“Yes, indeed,” Dorian agreed. Looking around at the darkening village, he said “It’s getting late. Will you be staying here for the night? The inn is just over there if you need a place to sleep.”  
Link shook his head. “I’m afraid I’ve got to be going.”  
"Oh, alright then," said Dorian. "Well, goodbye Master Link. Come and visit again soon."  
Link smiled and waved to the two guards as he set off down the street.  
_I have to be sure I'm seen leaving the village,_ he thought to himself. So as he made his way out of town, he waved a cheerful goodbye to everyone he saw.  
As soon as he was out of sight of the village, he began to climb one of the sheer cliffs that bordered the path. When he reached the top, he doubled back, circling around Kakariko Village from above until he was directly behind Impa and Paya's house.  
In a nimble jump, he bridged the gap between the edge of the cliff and the roof of the house. Crouched on top of the roof, holding onto the large wooden beam in the middle of the roof, he could see the entire village.  
And so he waited. Watching.  
It seemed unlikely that someone in the village had stolen the heirloom, but Link had to be sure. And more importantly, the thief could still be close by. He had to be sure that the occupants of the house on whose roof he was perched were safe.  
The first few hours were relatively uneventful. Link noticed Lasli, who worked at the clothing shop Enchanted, mumbling something about "nobody knows", but upon further inspection she was merely paying a late night visit to the small graveyard just outside the village. Still, Link's sharp eyes and ears stayed on high alert.  
The two guards, Dorian and Cado, stayed in front of the gate long into the night. Finally, around 10 at night, Link saw Dorian leave his post. He knew he had two children waiting for him at home, so he didn't pay this much notice.  
Until he saw Dorian walk past his house.  
Link straightened up and looked carefully at Dorian. He was looking around warily, as if ensuring he wasn't being followed. "How could they?" Link managed to hear from atop the roof.  
Suddenly, Dorian took off running. He turned onto the path that led up the hill into the woods.  
Link stood up and unfolded his paraglider. Holding it over his head, he stepped lightly off the roof and began to glide. He touched down near the shrine just as Dorian was disappearing into the woods. "Sure is quiet out here..." he was saying as he ventured down the path among the trees. Crouching low to the ground so as to make as little noise as possible, Link followed slowly after Dorian.  
The path continued into the woods, eventually leading to a small wooden bridge, at the end of which was a platform with glowing orange details, similar in appearance to the many shrines scattered over Hyrule. Link watched from behind a large rock as Dorian crossed the bridge.  
Suddenly, Dorian turned. "What was that!" he cried. Link remained silent, his back pressed to the rock, breathing hard. "...Must be imagining things." Link let out a breath of relief as Dorian crossed the bridge.  
Looking around at the surrounding woods, Dorian called "Show yourself!" There was no reply. Link watched silently, his eyes peering over the top of the rock.  
Suddenly, Dorian drew his sword. "I know you're there!" he yelled. "Show yourself!"  
In a flash of red light, there appeared on the platform a large person in a red uniform, wearing a mask and carrying a long sword. On the mask was an emblem, similar to the Sheikah symbol, but upside down.  
A member of the Yiga Clan.  
"You don't have to shout," they said. "I'm right here."  
"So you're the ones who stole the heirloom!"  
"Heh..." laughed the Yiga Clan member. "Such anger... It seems this thing is truly special to the people of the village."  
"Why would you steal it?" asked Dorian, seeming ready to attack at any moment.  
"Don't play dumb, Dorian," said the Yiga Clan member. "You knew what you were getting yourself into when you decided to leave the organization." They ran their hand along the flat of their blade. "You forfeited your life the moment you left."  
"Hnng..." Dorian grunted. Link could see his grip tightening on the handle of his sword.  
"You did well to tell us about the heirloom," continued the Yiga Clan member. "Unfortunately, your usefulness has come to an end, as must you. But first..." The Yiga Clan member turned and looked directly at Link. "It appears we have an audience!" Link started, standing up, and his hand instinctively reached behind his back and grasped the handle of his weapon.  
The Yiga Clan member advanced towards Link, weapon brandished. Link had faced many Yiga before, but never one as powerful and imposing as this. Undaunted, however, he drew his blade. Link would not back down faced against the one who had caused so much distress upon the Sheikah people, and one in particular.  
With confident strokes of his blade, Link quickly defeated the Yiga Clan member, who, upon realizing their defeat, clapped their hands together and vanished, leaving behind the missing Sheikah heirloom. Dorian quietly walked over to it and picked it up.  
"I can't believe I was being followed," he said, shaking his head. "I'm sure you've figured it out, but all of this is my fault..."  
"Explain yourself," said Link shortly.  
Dorian sighed. "There's no point in trying to hide it. I am... a member of the Yiga Clan. Or I used to be, anyway." He looked up at the night sky speckled with stars. "But then I met the most incredible woman who blessed me with two amazing children. And so I tried to change my ways. Tried to leave the clan." He took a deep, shaky breath. "But the Yiga... they took my wife's life as punishment."  
Link saw Dorian grit his teeth as he looked down at the ground. "I couldn't let them hurt my children, so I used my position as gatekeeper to gather information for the Yiga. I told them about you and about the village in exchange for safety."  
Link didn't know how to react. On the one hand, he wanted to scream. Draw his sword and yell "Traitor! How could you betray the village and put Paya and everyone else in danger? How _dare _you?"  
But on the other hand, he felt sympathy. Link had know Dorian and his two daughters, Koko and Cottla for some time, and had come to know them as kind, caring people. Although Link had never been in a situation similar to Dorian's, he could imagine how lost and frightened he must have felt.  
Trapped between conflicting emotions, Link said nothing.  
"But my grief over losing my wife consumed me," continued Dorian, "and I finally decided to cut ties with the Yiga completely! I decided I could protect my children from the Yiga. I wasn't afraid of them."  
Dorian clenched his fists. "But the Yiga are pure evil. They told me they would kill both Impa and Paya if I didn't play along!"  
When Dorian said that, an image popped into Link's mind of Yiga breaking down the door of the house, dragging a screaming Paya down the stairs, and throwing her on the floor as she looked up at them in terror. He closed his eyes tightly. It was not an image that was very pleasant to imagine, but it was one that made Link sympathize with Dorian a little more.  
"Paya figured out that this heirloom is the key to opening an ancient shrine," said Dorian, studying the heirloom. "We weren't able to make it work, but Paya thinks that maybe you can." Dorian looked Link in the eye. "Paya... and all of us are devoted to helping you in your quest. Now, please restore this heirloom to its pedestal."  
Link swallowed hard and nodded. He picked up the heirloom, holding the glowing ball above his head. Stepping onto the platform, he placed the heirloom into the round slot in the center. The platform and heirloom began to glow bright blue, and, as the heirloom vanished, a glowing shrine rose from the earth a few feet away.  
Dorian stared in amazement. "So the heirloom _was_ the key to opening the shrine," he said. "Incredible..." He cleared his throat. "Master Link, I... I know it's a selfish request, but do you think you could keep what really happened a secret? I truly don't deserve mercy, but I don't want my children, Koko and Cottla, to suffer anymore."  
Link nodded. "I will."  
Dorian gulped. "...Thank you... Master Link. I know it doesn't make up for what I've done, but I pledge to protect the village and my family from now on. No matter the cost."  
The next morning, after a restful sleep to recover from a long night, Link exited the Kakariko Village inn to pay a visit to Paya.  
He found her knelt on the ground in front of the deity statues that sat beside the stairs to her house. She jumped up when he approached. "Oh... Master Link..." she said.  
“How are you?” Link asked.  
"Oh, I'm fine..." she replied. "It's just... Because I wasn't there... the heirloom... Our precious Sheikah heirloom..."  
"Actually..." began Link. Paya raised her eyebrows. Link explained what had happened, omitting some of the details. He rubbed the back of his neck in shame as he recounted how the heirloom had disappeared when he placed it on the pedestal. His main goal, aside from keeping Paya - and Impa and the whole village - safe, had been to return Paya’s beloved heirloom safely to her hands. He felt like a failure in that regard.  
"Oh..." said Paya slowly. "So that means the heirloom... has finally fulfilled its purpose...Thank goodness!"  
Link was taken aback. "You're... happy?"  
"Of course!" said Paya. "It doesn't matter how it happened, so long as the object we have guarded preciously for generations..." Paya looked at Link, eyes sparkling. "So long as it was able to help you help you in some way, I couldn't be happier!" Paya looked down at the ground once more, hands clasped, fingers intertwined. "I pray that the protection of the gods of old follows you wherever you go..."  
Link smiled. "Thank you, Paya..." he said. Just a few short weeks ago, he had been lost, alone, and afraid, no memories, no friends, no family, no home. Seeing her face now, so alight with kindness and devotion, made it all worth it. Every day alone in the big wilderness, every hour spent with no one to turn to, every lonely minute filled with fear and confusion, every solitary second with a gaping hole in his heart that he could now feel overflowing.  
“Speaking of…” Paya began. “You probably have business here in the village. Perhaps with Grandmother. I’m sure that’s why you came here.” She looked down at the ground. “I’ll… I’ll let you get back to it.”  
Link shook his head. “I came to see you.”  
Paya’s mouth fell open. “R… Re… Really?” she asked, barely able to get the word out. “Wh-Why?”  
Link grinned. “Because I missed you, of course.”  
A crimson hue filled Paya’s cheeks. “Master Link… I… thank you.” Her hands clasped nervously in front of her. “If I may be so bold as to say so… I… missed you too.” A small smile spread across her lips. “Please, stay as long as you wish, but do not trouble yourself. You surely will be wishing to be back home soon.” Paya’s head tilted inquisitively. “I am quite curious… Where is your home, Master Link? It has occured to me that I do not know.” She gasped and quickly covered her mouth with her hand. “Oh! I’m - I’m d-dreadfully sorry, Master Link. I had forgotten that you… lost your memory. Please forgive me.” She bowed her head in remorse.  
“It’s okay,” Link said thoughtfully, running his fingers through his hair. “I bought a house in Hateno Village recently, so I technically live there when I’m not traveling.”  
“That sounds lovely,” said Paya. “You must like it there.” Link nodded. “I do, but...” “But?” “But it doesn’t quite feel like home.” “Really?” Paya asked quietly. “Why... why is that?” Link smiled. He’d known why for quite some time. He reached forward and gently took both of Paya’s hands in his. “Because you’re not there.”  
Paya emitted a small gasp. “M-Master Link…”  
“I just can’t call it home when, whenever I walk through the door, I sigh in disappointment that the thing I missed most when I was away isn’t there waiting for me. So I always find myself coming back here, again and again, and feeling sad when I have to leave again.” Link looked deep into Paya’s dark, round eyes, holding her hands more tightly. “Paya, you are the reason that, no matter where I am, I am never lonely. You are the first person I’ve met who makes me feel like I am not alone in this world. Because of you, I know what it feels like to know that I always have someone standing by my side, and that is one of the things that brings me happiness when I feel like there is no happiness to be found.” Paya was staring at Link open-mouthed. Link was aware that she had never heard him speak so much at once before. But these words were meant for her, and he had no intention of preventing any of them from reaching her ears. “I have traveled all over Hyrule, and met many, many people, but I have never met anyone as kind, devoted, and beautiful as you. You are what brings me light when I am shrouded in darkness, warmth when I am engulfed by cold, and comfort when I am surrounded by fear. People who call me the Champion, they say that I am fighting to serve the kingdom, to save Hyrule and to protect all of its people. And, while that’s true, that’s not what I think of when I think about why I do what I have been chosen to do. What I fight to serve, to save, to protect - is you.” Looking at the sweet, delicate thing in front of him, the words he was about to say has never felt more true. “Because I love you, Paya.”  
Paya was silent for several moments. "M-Master Link..." she said finally, her eyes misty.  
“Please…” said Link, giving her hands a squeeze. “Call me Link.”  
“Alright… L-Link…” Paya said slowly. She gulped. "I... I don't know what to say… E-Ever since I was a little girl, my grandmother has told me stories about you... and... when I finally met you, I discovered that you were just as amazing as I thought you'd be... no, more."  
Paya blinked hard, squeezing a tear out of her eye. "And so... I knew I loved you, but I also knew that I could never... have an impact on you… That you would never think of me as anything more than a s-silly little Sheikah girl..."  
“Oh, Paya…” Link raised a hand and cupped Paya’s face, wiping her tears away with his thumb.  
“So… to hear you say that… it’s a dream that I never would have thought would ever come true…”  
“Paya…” Link stepped forward and gently wrapped his arms around her, and he felt her do the same, more tightly than the last time they had embraced.  
"I..." she continued. "I just don't understand. What... what is it about me that... makes you feel that way?"  
“Shh…” Link pulled his head back and looked deep into the perfect eyes of the woman he loved, leaning in so their foreheads touched. "Everything," he whispered. "Everything about you, Paya."__


End file.
